Chips Dubbo
|weapons=*MA5B Assault Rifle *Plasma Rifle *Needler *M90 Shotgun *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *BR55 Service Rifle *M7 SMG *BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *MA5C Assault Rifle *Any Marine-wieldable weapon given in Halo 2 or Halo 3 campaign |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= Brown |eyes= Brown |voiced=Andrew McKaige |cyber= |era=Human-Covenant war |types= |notable= *Fall of Reach *Battle of Installation 04 *Battle of Earth *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of Voi *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation= UNSC Marine Corps Shock Troopers}} Private First Class Chips DubboHalo: Combat Evolved credits is an Australian Marine that served during the Human-Covenant war. His distinctive Australian accent, unmistakable smart remarks, initiative talking during tense situations and laid-back attitude make him almost instantly recognizable to most Halo fans. Background .]] Chips Dubbo was a UNSC Marine stationed on the . He has fought through several battles and returned alive from all discovered Halo Installations. He has fought alongside John-117 numerous times. Battle of Installation 04 Dubbo, possibly separated from his squad, met John-117 on the Pillar of Autumn as Covenant forces poured into the ship. Noticing the Spartan was unarmed, he escorted John to the bridge. He survived the destruction of the Autumn, along with most of the other Marines, using an escape pod. Dubbo met John-117 on Halo again when his squad was under attack by Covenant forces. John defended his squad until Echo 419 came to evacuate the Marines. He later took part in a rescue mission on the Truth and Reconciliation. Although he was with the original strike team, who were all killed, he can be heard in the Covenant dropship, complimenting Captain Keyes' killing of two Covenant Hunters. Later he accompanied Captain Jacob Keyes when he took two squads to locate the "Weapons Cache" that 'Qualomee had told them about.Halo: The Flood The cache was found to be the Flood containment facility and he and his team, along with the remnants of Corporal Lovik's Second Squad, escaped the facility. They then rendezvoused with John-117 and were extracted by Echo 419. Battle of Mombasa Under unknown circumstances, Chips Dubbo escaped from Installation 04, presumably with Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Stacker. Their method of evacuation is unknown, as they did not escape with either Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson's group or with John-117. After the events on Installation 04 and Cairo Station, Dubbo was deployed into Old Mombasa at the Hotel Zanzibar. Here, he encountered John-117 again. Later, he managed to board in time to escape the Slipspace explosion caused by the Prophet of Regret's assault carrier. Due to an apparent discrepancy in canon, he also appears in New Mombasa after the explosion, pinned down by Brute heavy fire, where he met up with Edward Buck to clear the area. He was also found by Taylor H. Miles more than half an hour later in Uplift Nature Reserve tending to a Wounded Marine.Halo 3: ODST, level Uplift Reserve Battle of Installation 05 Afterward, he was dropped onto Installation 05 as part of the 7th ODST Battalion. He accompanied John-117 and Gunnery Sergeant Stacker all the way to the final temple, although he did not continue on inside the temple. While John-117 was inside, killing the Prophet of Regret, it is assumed that Stacker and Dubbo were evacuated by a friendly dropship. Battle of Voi He escaped to Earth by some unknown means, along with Sergeant Major Johnson, Gunnery Sergeant Marcus P. Stacker, Staff Sergeant Banks, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes, and the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam, who was now allied with the humans. He took part in the Battle of Voi, assisting John to clear hostile forces from the Crow's Nest base's hangar, and was evacuated from the Hangar after the fight. He then assisted John in taking down Covenant Loyalist Anti-Air defenses around what the humans thought to be the Ark. After the Flood arrived, he helped with cleansing the area, before pulling back to the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Battle of Installation 00 After the Battle of Voi, he traveled through the portal to The Ark and participated in the Battle of Installation 00. He assisted John in pushing to the Ark's Cartographer by offering him a Gauss Warthog and helping take down a Scarab. He also assisted John's push to the Shield Tower. After High Charity arrived and crashed on the Ark and John-117 planned to light Installation 04B, he evacuated the Ark with the rest of the surviving Marines and Covenant Separatists. He then took part in the 21-Gun-Salute for those fallen during the war. Trivia *There are amusing voice out-takes for the voice actor of Dubbo, including a spoof of Crocodile Hunter called "Flood Hunter."http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo/asset_thumb_viewer.aspx?at=56&cc=25 *Because he mysteriously survived Alpha Halo, he may have some connections with Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Stacker, another survivor, since neither were aboard Polaski's Pelican or John-117's Longsword. *He is one of the most well known and recognized Marines due to his accent. *His mention of "Bob" is a reference to the Marathon series, also made by Bungie. *"Dubbo" is the name of a city in New South Wales, Australia. *Chips can be found in two places at once, during the later half of Halo 2, Dubbo was fighting on Delta Halo, yet he can also be encountered in New Mombasa back on Earth in Halo 3: ODST, which takes place during the same time frame. *In the Halo: Combat Evolved data files, dialogue for Chips is in a folder named "aussie," a slang term for "Australian." *Dubbo appears as a medic in Halo 3: ODST along with the Wounded Marine; both of them appear as an easter egg. *Dubbo's mother may have been killed by the Covenant, as when he throws a grenade he yells "Ere's one for my motha!" *It is possible to have more than one of Dubbo in combat, but this is happens more often in Halo 2 when reinforcements are dropped off or in Halo 3: ODST where there are only about 6 face models for the marines. *"Chips Dubbo" is a fast food company in New South Wales in Australia. *Dubbo is one of the most recurring marines in the entire Halo trilogy, along with Pete Stacker and Avery Johnson. *There are 4 achievements in Halo: The Master Chief Collection within each game that requires the player to fight alongside Dubbo. **The Halo: Combat Evolved achievement, My Buddy Chips, requires the player to fight alongside Dubbo and listen to his "words of wisdom." **The Halo 2: Anniversary achievement, THE Chips Dubbo?, requires the player to "fight alongside the legendary Chips Dubbo and listen to his words." **The Halo 3 achievement, Can't Keep Him Down, requires the player to fighting alongside Dubbo as he's referred in the description as "The Man. The Legend. Chips Dubbo." **The Halo 3: ODST achievement, Two Places, Same Time, references the discrepancy in the canon of Chips simultaneously fighting in both New Mombasa and Installation 05. The description notes, "I've got my eye on you, marine." **The Halo 4 achievement, You're No Chips, refers to Dubbo not being in the game and the description says "What do Marines know about sticks?" Gallery File:Gunnery_Sergeant_Pete_Stacker_and_Chips_Dubbo.png|Chips Dubbo and Pete Stacker working together side-by-side with John-117 on Delta Halo. File:Chips_Dubbo_and_a_Marine.jpg|Chips in action during the events of Halo 3: ODST Chips Dubbo CN.jpg|Chips in Crow's Nest. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources es:Chips Dubbo Dubbo, Chips